


It's Hard to Smile With a Dick in Your Mouth

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Benny Lafitte, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Benny has never regretted hiring his boyfriend, Dean, as his assistant. Especially when Dean assists him during Benny’s business call. If only Benny could focus on the call rather than the warm, wet mouth around his cock.





	It's Hard to Smile With a Dick in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the rareshipcreationschallenge.

A knock on the door forces Benny to look up from his computer screen. “Come in,” he calls as he rubs his eyes, chasing the blurry feeling out of them. 

“Sir?” Dean calls as he walks through the door. He’s dressed in grey slacks, a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue tie, and is wearing his glasses. Benny has never once regretting hiring his boyfriend as his secretary, seeing him during the day in his work clothes and having Dean here during their lunch break has been incredibly rewarding.

“Come sit down, Mon Chere.”

Dean sits down across from Benny, handing him the files in his hand. “Here’s what you need for the call you have in five minutes. Sorry it took me until the last minute to get them to you, Sir.”

Benny grabs the files, flipping through them he says, “it’s alright, Dean. I know you were held up by Meg.”

“Do you need anything else? Otherwise I’ll take my break while you’re on your phone call.”

Benny looks up at Dean and smiles. “I do have something for you, boy.” Benny watches as Dean’s face flushes that pretty pink it gets when they play. “Lock the door.”

Dean quickly turns. The click of the lock is loud in the otherwise quiet room. Benny rolls his chair back, opening his legs so Dean can come stand between them. Benny’s hands find Dean’s hips, gripping them tightly. He pulls his boyfriend into his lap. 

“I love you, baby,” Benny murmurs as he kisses along Dean’s neck. 

“Love you too, Daddy.” Benny will never get tired of hearing Dean say that, it sends a thrill up and down Benny’s spine. 

“Kneel, Dean,” Benny sternly says as he pulls back, helping Dean off his lap. Once on his knees, Dean looks up at Benny through his lashes. He’s so fucking sexy. “Stop looking at me like that, boy. I’m not ready to start anything yet.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Dean murmurs as he runs his hands up Benny’s thighs. The little brat was gonna be the death of him.

Benny opens his pants, pulling his soft cock out. “I want your mouth on me.” Then he grabs Dean by the chin before starts. “But only warm it, Dean. If you make Daddy hard then you’ll be punished. I really want to reward you but if I need to I will put your little cock into a cage and tease you endlessly tonight.” Dean whimpers at the thought of being edged without coming. He hates that punishment. 

“I’ll do my best. Promise.”

Dean’s eagerness to please is almost enough to have his cock filling without even a hand but Benny just takes a deep breath, relaxing himself. “Alright, baby. Go ahead. I’m going to take this phone call while you’re warming Daddy’s cock. Be good.”

Dean gets comfortable between Benny’s legs before putting Benny’s soft cock in his mouth. His boy looks so fucking perfect down there that Benny has to look up at his computer to help distract himself. He really wants to reward Dean today so he’ll stay on task, focusing so his dick won’t grow hard in its wet, warm heaven. 

Benny cards his fingers through Dean’s short hair as he answers the phone. As he talks and discusses business with his client, he rubs Dean’s scalp and the back of his neck. He loves his boy so much and wants to relay that through his touch as Dean services him with his mouth. 

Benny makes the mistake of looking down at Dean’s face, eyes glued especially to Dean’s mouth. Because Dean isn’t sucking, there’s drool pooling in his mouth and dripping down the corners, his eyes look pleadingly up at Benny in the most delicious way. Benny groans as his dick slowly begins filling. Those pleading green eyes take on a panicked look as the dick in his mouth begins to harden even though Dean is being such a good boy and staying still. 

Benny pulls the phone away from his mouth so he can whisper down to his boy. “It’s okay. Just be a good boy and keep warming Daddy’s cock. Daddy was having some naughty thoughts is all.”

Dean nods his head, opening his mouth wider to accommodate Benny’s growing length. His boy is perfect and Benny’s looking forward to rewarding him. 

“Good boy,” he whispers before going back to his call. 

Delicious suction pulls Benny’s eyes down. Dean’s eyes sparkle with mischief as he slowly pulls Benny’s cock out of his mouth only to swallow it down again. Fuck, it’s so good. He pulls Dean’s hair sharply so the boy will take him seriously. Benny nods with a smile, letting his boy know this is okay.

“You can suck me off, baby,” he whispers, phone away from his mouth. “But when I pull your hair I want you to freeze. Don’t pull off, just stop moving. Okay?”

Dean smiles as he nods. “Okay, Daddy.”

Dean quickly pulls Benny’s cock back into his mouth. He sucks it right down until it hits the back of his throat. Dean uses his tongue to massage and tease any part he can. He’s such a good boy. 

Benny runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, savoring his boy’s talented mouth. Once Benny’s orgasm grows close, he yanks on Dean’s hair to signal his boy to stop. 

Dean looks up at Benny and Benny has to stifle a groan. He looks so fucking innocent with those glasses on. ‘Corrupting’ the secretary is one of their favorite role playing games but today Benny needs to finish this call without blowing the call or his load. He gently takes Dean’s glasses off, setting them on the table before nodding for Dean to start again. 

They start and stop a few more times before Benny is finally finished with his phone call. Once he hangs up, he finally gives his boy all of his attention. Dean’s hair is standing all sorts of ways from Benny running his fingers through it, his eyes are glassy with arousal and tears drip down his cheeks from silently gagging on Benny’s cock, his cheeks and lips are red. He’s gorgeous. 

“Go ahead and make Daddy come. I know how much my boy wants it. Go ahead, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t waste any time diving back down. He takes Benny as far as he can before swallowing around the head of his cock. It feels so fucking good that Benny has to just close his eyes and savor it. He’s been close for almost a half hour now and he’s ready to let Dean have his load. 

“Gonna come, baby,” he murmurs, gripping Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean moans around Benny’s length, the vibrations enough to send Benny over the edge. Dean swallows every last drop down. When he finally lets go of his cock, Dean has a giant grin on his face. 

“Mmm,” Benny hums. “You’ve been such a good boy. Do you want your reward, baby?”

“Yes,” Dean says excitingly. “Please, Daddy.”

“Drop your pants, Dean,” Benny says, his voice deep and husky. He can’t wait to give his boy his reward. 

Dean scrambles with his belt, quickly pulling his pants open and then down. His boxers follow right after. His pleading eyes stare at Benny, waiting for his next order. 

“Hands on the desk. Show Daddy that perfect ass.”

Dean lays his hands on the table while pushing his ass out. Benny touches the perfect curve of Dean’s back before slowly caressing each ass cheek. Benny gets down on his knees before nipping one cheek, loving how the skin looks with his teeth indents in it. 

“So perfect, baby. You can come whenever you want but you have to come without your dick being touched.”

Dean groans, thrusting his ass out. “Thank you, Daddy,” Dean moans as Benny’s finger tip barely grazes Dean’s hole. 

“Such a good boy for, Daddy.” Benny says before diving in. He licks a long strip all through Dean’s crease. 

“Daddy, please,” Dean begs as Benny gives his hole gently kitten licks. 

“What do you want, Dean? Is this not good enough for you?”

Dean growls beneath his breath. He arches his ass out further. “More, please. If my dick isn’t getting touched then I need more.”

Benny slaps Dean’s ass hard, marveling in the perfect, red handprint that’s left behind. “Is that really how you ask for something, boy?”

“No. Sorry, Daddy,” Dean murmurs. “Can I please have more? Can I please have your tongue inside my ass? Or fingers? Please, Daddy?”

Benny rubs over the handprint, soothing the sting. “Of course. Lay your forehead on the desk. No moving. Just feel what Daddy has to give you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Benny goes back to eating Dean’s ass, spearing his tongue into Dean’s hole over and over again. His boy is shaking from trying to hold still. Trying so hard to be good. 

With Dean’s hole loosened from his tongue and his spit, Benny uses a spit covered finger to breach Dean’s ass. He goes slow, teasingly touching Dean’s prostate. 

Dean moans as Benny’s finger rubs relentlessly at that pleasure nub inside him. “Please, Daddy. I’m so close. Please.”

“Okay, princess,” Benny whispers before placing his lips against Dean’s hole and sucking hard. It’s enough to startle Dean right into his orgasm. As soon as the first spurt of cum starts to fly, Benny’s finger is back inside Dean, rubbing his prostate and prolonging his orgasm until Dean’s entire body goes limp across Benny’s desk. 

Benny sits down in his chair, pulling Dean into his lap so Dean’s back is against his chest. He cuddles his boy close, rubbing his chest and thighs while telling him how proud he is of Dean. They’ve been working on Dean’s ability to come without his cock being touched and Benny is so fucking proud of him. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean finally says, still a little breathless. 

“You think you’re ready to go back to work, baby?” Benny asks, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.

“Ugh,” Dean groans. “I don’t know if my legs will ever work again. They feel like jello.”

Benny quickly looks at his schedule for the rest of the day. “Hmm. I think maybe your boss noticed you were looking flush and told you to go home for the rest of the day.”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Really?” When Benny nods Dean asks, “and what will my boss be doing for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure your boss has a gorgeous boy to go home to. I’m sensing lots of snuggles. Lots of kisses.”

“Sold!” Dean declares as he finally pulls his pants back up. Placing his glasses back on their perch of his nose, Dean looks over his shoulder on his way out the door and asks, “you coming, Daddy.”

Benny groans as his eyes track the sway of those delicious hips. That teasing little brat is gonna get himself into trouble. Although, Benny’s pretty sure that’s his plan all along.


End file.
